Comfort
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Qui comforts an injured Obi.


Title: Comfort  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Pre-TPM, h/c, non-slash (Obi is 14) Qui and Obi bond after an act of violence.  
Disclaimer: George owns them, and there is no money made from these stories.  
Archive: Please ask me!!  
Feedback: YES!!   
  
========  
Comfort  
========  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stormed into the healers ward, demanding answers. "Healer Rax, where is my padawan. What the hell happened? Tell me what is going on. I want you to tell me. NOW!"  
  
Healer Elisha Rax held her ground against the tall Jedi. "Master Jinn, yelling at me will not do your apprentice any good. Please calm yourself so I can inform you as to what has happenend."  
  
He backed off, suddenly embarrassed at his actions. "I am sorry Elisha, please tell me, is he okay?"  
  
"Yes, he is in pain, but he will be fine. He's very shaky though. Needless to say this attack caught him by surprise."  
  
The Jedi Master was confused. "I don't understand, what happened to him?"  
  
"He was bullied and brutally attacked by 2 older padawans while he was trying to help a young initiate get away from them. They let the younger boy go, but took their aggressions out on Obi-Wan. He is bruised rather severely, the main area being his back. We've had him in bacta for several hours, but the bruising runs deep, and the bacta can only do so much. I am sorry we did not contact you sooner, but Obi-Wan was unable to tell us where you were. Now, if you follow me this way, I believe he needs to see a face he can trust."  
  
Qui-Gon followed Healer Rax to the last room in the ward. Inside lay his 14-year-old apprentice, curled up in a fetal position, lying on his side. An extra large pillow supported him so he could not roll over onto his back and cause further pain. Jinn stood with the healer as he stared at the small form on the bed.  
  
"Is he in much pain?"  
  
She nodded. "He is yes, there is little more we can do for him right now. The wounds must heal. I want to keep him here for another day, after that, you can take him home. You may stay with him as long as you need to." With that, Healer Rax left the master to tend to his apprentice.  
  
Approaching the bed, Qui-Gon spoke softly so as not to startle the boy. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought he'd heard a familiar voice, but was hesitant to respond to it. Qui-Gon continued. "Padawan? I am here. You are safe now. Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Master?...hear you...can't find you..."  
  
The older Jedi lay a hand on his students arm, sitting in the chair that had been provided for him by the healer. "I am right here Obi-Wan, right here. Open your eyes."  
  
Doing as he was told, the boy slowly forced his eyes to open. The relief in them was unmistakable. "Master." The word came out as more a sob, than anything, and tears immediately fell from the blue-green eyes.   
  
Reaching up to stroke the short hair, Qui-Gon learned close and whispered to him. "It's okay padawan. They won't hurt you anymore. I promise you that. Okay?"  
  
A small nod answered the question. Obi-Wan reached a hand out to his master and was relieved when he felt Qui-Gon take it in his own. "Hurts master...hurts...make it stop...please..."  
  
"I can't do that Obi-Wan, the bruises have to heal. You hang on to me though. I will be here with you." Qui-Gon gently kissed the boy's forehead before sitting back in the chair, watching silently as sleep overtook the youngster once again.  
================  
A few hours later, Healer Rax entered the room. "Qui-Gon, I need to apply a healing oil to Obi-Wan's back. You should leave for a few minutes."  
  
He shook he head. "No, I promised that I would not leave him. And I would like to see just what those boys did to him. Please do what you must."  
  
As the healer lifted the thin robe that Kenobi wore, she exposed the deep bruising to his master for the first time. Qui-Gon was disgusted. He took one look before averting his eyes. Dark, purple and blue bruises covered every inch of the youngsters backside. "How can anyone do this to a boy? Obi-Wan, I am so sorry I was not there for you."  
  
Rax began the light rub. "They will heal Master Jinn. But for the next few days there will be a great deal of pain. The best thing you can do for him is to let him know that you are here and that you love him. He is scared to death right now. He needs you."  
  
That evening, Obi-Wan woke up screaming in pain. Asleep in the chair, Qui-Gon was jolted into consciousness by the disturbing sound.  
  
"Master...hurts so much...hurts...don't want to...mmph...hurts master...." As the apprentice writhed in agony, Qui-Gon called for the healers. Within minutes, Healer Rax was in the room and examining Kenobi.  
  
"What's going on? Why is he in so much pain so suddenly?" Qui-Gon's face only began to show his concern.  
  
"Relax Master Jinn, this is to be expected. Believe it or not, it is a good sign. The strong pain means the healing is taking place. He will be fine."  
  
"He is not fine. Can't you do something to help him?" He inched closer to the bed.  
  
Healer Rax sighed. "I know it hurts to watch him go through this, but all we can do is wait. Allow healing to continue."  
  
Unable to watch his student in such intense pain, Qui-Gon made a decision. He sat on the small bed and pulled the apprentice into his lap, careful not to allow pressure on his bruised back.   
  
Elisha protested. "Master Jinn, please, that may aggravate the injuries. I must ask you to lay him back down onto the bed. Please."  
  
Qui-Gon ignored her pleas and directed his attention at his padawan, still struggling with the pain. Slowly he moved the boy, so that he was in a comfortable position. Then he began a slow rocking motion, all the while whispering in the youngsters ear. "Shh padawan, I am here. Concentrate on me, not on the pain, all will be well soon. I am here."   
  
Looking on in amazement, Healer Rax watched as the love coming from the older Jedi, calmed the younger. For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words. And still the heartwarming scene played out. She observed for a few moments before turning to leave. But before she did, she addressed the Master Jedi. Once thought to be harsh and uncaring, Elisha was seeing a side of Qui-Gon Jinn that few, if any, had ever seen. "I leave him to you Master Jinn, I see this is something in which I cannot interfere. Should you need me, please don't hesitate to call."  
  
Qui-Gon was so focused on his padawan, he did not hear the words that the healer spoke. As gently as he could, he pulled Obi-Wan closer to him, wrapping his arms around the boy, offering everything.  
  
As the hours drifted by, master and apprentice remained as they were. Obi-Wan had snuggled into the embrace as closely as he could. The boy had never known the feeling of love and family before. The pain and the trauma of the last 24 hours forgotten for the time being, he closed his eyes and allowed his tired body to drift off into a peaceful slumber. He felt his master kiss the top of his head and run his fingers softly through his hair. The last thing the apprentice heard as he drifted off, was the comforting voice of the only father he'd ever known telling him that he loved him.   
  
Obi-Wan struggled for a few words before the blackness overtook him. He needed Qui-Gon to know how much he meant to him.  
  
"Love...you mas...."  
  
The soothing feeling of strong arms tightening around him, embraced the padawan as he finally succumbed to the darkness.  
  
END  
  



End file.
